


Children's Stories

by lasihiutale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: Remus has a crush on you. But his chance has already passed. Or so he thinks.





	Children's Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: A bit of angst

_How you always managed to have that incredibly pretty smile on your face?_

That was the only thing Remus Lupin could think about when he looked at you in the classroom. You smiled brightly as the teacher praised how good you did on the test and your fellow Ravenclaw housemates pat you on your back, congratulating you. He wanted to congratulate you too, and before, he would have done that.

But… he had a problem with it this time.

You now knew about his “furry little problem”, you had figured it out after Remus had continuously been off from school for these four years and always right on time with the full moon and after he came back, he was on bruises and sometimes he had new scars on his body. He was ashamed of it and didn’t dare to talk to you anymore, even when you had tried to talk to him. He always ran off, when you approached him. He didn’t feel like Gryffindor when doing that, but he thought it was for the best. And eventually, you didn’t even try to talk to Remus.

Remus also had a massive crush on you, and to him, it felt awful to abandon you. He adored you so much and he wanted to tell it to you.

But he couldn’t. Not anymore. His chance had passed. He should’ve told you before you had realized he was a… werewolf. A monster, as he referred to himself. And now he had sat on the common room couch, everyone else was upstairs except for the four pranksters, who were gossiping all about the latest things happening in Hogwarts.

”…she couldn’t say anything to it. I shut her mouth for once!” James exclaimed, threw his hands to the air and laid back on the sofa, staring at the roof.

“Moony, you’ve been off the whole day.” Sirius said and he bumped him a bit with his elbow. And after a moment of silence, Sirius sighed and took another Bertie Botts bean from the pack, but didn’t put it in his mouth just yet. “Is it L/N again?”

“Look, mate. Y/N wants to talk to you. She isn’t like she’s just going to say how awful and unnatural you are. That’s what Malfoy would say, but Y/N? No bloody way.” James said as he chewed one of the Bertie Botts and seemed satisfied. It had been lime.

Sirius’s face twisted, he coughed and James snorted at him. Vomit.

“I agree with Prongs. And Moony, if L/N will be your own little sweetie-pie, don’t make out with her in front of us, please? It’s gross.” he said and they both looked at the small boy sitting on the armchair in the corner of the common room, he was picking his nails, completely unaware what his friends were talking about.

“Wormtail? Say something.” James said to him, rather with a harsh voice and the boy flinched.

“What?”

“Did you hear what we were talking about? Moony here has a girl problem!”

“Hush!”

“Moony has a girl problem?”

“No, I don’t, please st-“

“Stop harassing Remus.” Lily had appeared to the common room and put her books down. She walked in front of Remus and gave him a little note.

“Y/N wants to meet you at the courtyard in one hour. She promised she won’t say anything about that… uh, furry little problem. At least not anything bad.” she smiled a bit and gave a little pat to Remus’s arm, before picking up her books and going to her dorm. James, Sirius, and Peter suddenly wanted to pull a prank on Snape, and Remus was left all alone to the dorm room.

He had thought about it a long time. He read your note a thousand times.

_“Dear Remus,_

_Please come meet me at the courtyard at 9pm? I want to talk to you. I know you have avoided me. I don’t want to lose you._

_I don’t have anything bad to say about your condition. Please believe me. I’m not going to mock you or anything like that._

_-Y/N”_

What good would you say to him? That you don’t believe he’s a monster, which he is, or that you don’t fear him, which you definitely should?

But eventually, he decided to get up and go to the courtyard.

It had darkened already. Stars were bright on the sky and a crescent moon shined on the sky. It reminded Remus that his transformation was in two weeks.

He thought about it again. Was it wise to meet you? Was it wise to risk your safety? Was the risk-

“You came.” your voice said from behind Remus and in the next moment, you stepped in front of him and gave him a hug.

The hug got Remus’s insides spinning and his heart felt like it jumps from his chest in any second.

“Y/N, I-“

“Hush. Come with me.” you said, as you took Remus’s hand and started leading him to the outer courtyard. And when you had walked past the bridge to the castle, you turned to Remus and dug your schoolbag for a little while. You took out a book and handed it to Remus.

“I… I know you’re not selfish or anything, but… I know you refer to yourself as a monster, or a beast.” you said and watched as Remus opened the book, which you had just given him.

“Beauty and the Beast? Is this a children’s book?” he read the title and looked at you, dumbfounded.

“It’s suitable for kids too, but I liked it, even when I’m an adult. It tells about a woman, Belle. She falls in love with a beast and doesn’t care what he looks like. I… I just wanted to show this to you. And… uh. I have a crush on you, Remus. I had that crush before I figured out that you’re a… werewolf and I have had a crush on you after that. And I just… I think I just wanted to tell you that… I don’t think you’re a monster or a beast or anything. I know you probably don’t fe-“

Your sentence was cut off by Remus kissing you tenderly. After a moment of shock, you melted into it and wrapped your arms around his neck. Remus pulled off from the kiss and looked you into your eyes.

“I have a crush on you too. Uh… was that kiss too quick?” he looked sheepish for a moment and you giggled at him.

“No Remus, not at all.”

“Hey, lovebirds! Get inside, now! It’s almost bedtime!” Filch was standing on the bridge and angrily watched you as you watched him and cocked your eyebrows simultaneously.

“Okay, Filch, we’re coming.” you said, took Remus’s hand and led him inside.

“Kids these days… I wish I could still hang them to the dungeon by their ankles…” you heard Filch mutter as you passed him and you grinned at Remus.

As Remus had walked with you to Ravenclaw dorm portrait, he kissed you on the cheek as a goodbye and made his way to the Gryffindor tower. And at the moment he saw his three friends, his face lit up and he practically ran to sit on the couch.

“Guys, you won’t bel-“

“We know, Moony. We saw everything from the window.” Sirius said and grinned at him.

“You know about extensive goggles, right? They’re quite handy when you want to spy someone.” James grinned too and stood up.

“So, you and sweet miss L/N are dating now. How do you feel?”

“Ah, actually, we’re not…”

“Practically, you are. That kiss told us everything we need. Even if you didn’t agree on it verbally.” Sirius grinned and Remus blushed a bit.

“… _maybe_  we are then.” he said, more to himself. He still couldn’t believe it. You, Y/N L/N, liking  _him_?

“And it all began with children’s stories…” James muttered and patted Remus on the back.

“We are reminding you at the morning, that you aren’t dreaming.” Sirius said and beckoned Remus to come to sleep. “For once, this night, we are sleeping for you, Remus. You see, we do it so you could snog Y/N all day…”

“ _Padfoot!_ ”


End file.
